Queen's Duty
Summary: After shocking news comes from the Ayodhya Kingdom, Sundarata is faced with a choice. (We open up on Sundarata, helping Elena with some tax forms, when suddenly, a servant rushes into the room.) Servant: M-Miss Devi! A messenger from the Ayodhya Kingdom has come, he's begging to see you. (Sundarata looks at Elena, who nods. The two of them head down a corridor to the throne room, where an exhausted messenger sits on a chair. A servant hands him some water.) Elena Troy: What is it you wanted? Messenger: I-it's from the royal family, and- Sundarata Devi: Does Father still want me to be princess? Because if he does, return to your kingdom and tell him that- Messenger: King Rama is dead! (Beat, Sundarata blinks) Sundarata Devi: ...what? Messenger: It's the plague, it's swept through the kingdom and so many lives were claimed, we did everything we could, but the king is dead, and Queen Sita's on her deathbed, she might've died while I was bringing the message... P-Princess Sundarata, we need you to return to the kingdom and become queen! I-I don't want the realm to fall into calamity without a ruler! Please, you have to come back! Sundarata Devi: '''And my brothers? '''Messenger: '''They've been transported to a foreign country to receive treatment. We don't know if they will make it. '''Sundarata Devi: '''Alright, I'll go but on one condition. If my brothers survive, I will hand the throne back to them. For now I am just acting queen. '''Elena Troy: And if they don't? Sundarata Devi: ...then there's no other option aside from becoming queen. (The camera cuts to Sundarata arriving in Ayodhya, she quickly puts on some hazmat gear and gets into the palace, the ministers and advisers bow as she enters the thrown room. She takes off the suit and sits on the throne.) Sundarata Devi: '''let's get down to business. What is the situation with the people? 'Minister: '''The disease has claimed over a sixth of the nation's population. the vaccines are running low too. The economy may be stable now but with the plague, it may begin to fall. '''Sundarata Devi: '''Call in the ambassadors and the provincial governors and open the grain stores. I have a plan. Furthermore I declare a temporary tax break, I do not want to take from the people when they are in need of help. '(The camera cuts to the town square, where a small aid camp has been set up. Several more foreign aid workers from England arrive and they set up a much larger aid camp and vaccination stations. flyers are posted on walls warning people of the symptoms of the disease and to report to the aid camp right away if they experience it. Aid camps are also shown being set up in the different provinces along with vaccination stations. The dead are shown being carried out by people in hazmat suits and cremated outside of the city walls. The camera cuts to the palace where the provincial governors and ambassadors gathered in the meeting room. Sundarata is seated behind a curtain. They bow before her.) Western Governor: 'Your Grace, what is it you wish to tell us? '''Sundarata Devi: '''With the plague epidemic and the population slowly recovering. I fear our nation's economy will suffer. To my knowledge, we hold a virtual monopoly on glass as one of the few countries that exports it. along with tea, spices and rice. I suggest we take advantage of the demands for the products made in each province. So keep your workers healthy, gentlemen. '''Eastern Governor: '''What do you mean, your highness? '''Sundarata Devi: '''We expand our trade routes to nearby counties and nations which have a high demand for our products. I believe Australia is demanding more of our glassware and Karshmar has been begging us for tea for a while now. I suggest we get started. '''All: '''Yes, your Majesty. '(The camera shows ships and planes leaving different country destinations. The cargo ship carrying glassware arrives in Australia within 2 weeks, a fleet of trucks carrying tea arrives in Karshmar, a fleet of planes carrying thousands of clams arrive in Afghanistan, Zanabia, Morocco and Jerusalem. Spices meanwhile are being shipped by cargo ships to several northern European countries. Soon the treasury begins to overflow. And the people are immunized and the aid camps are slowly emptying out as the sickly recovered. Meanwhile in Luxembourg, Princes Lava and Kusha slowly wakes from their coma.) Lava: 'We're...we're alive! Brother we're alive! '''Kusha: '''Indeed, brother. But we must rest before we can return home....Let's just pray that our parents survive. '(The camera cuts to a few weeks later. The tax break has been lifted and the foreign aid workers clear out and life slowly returns to normal. The people rejoice and gather in front of the palace in celebration, to thank their rulers for keeping the economy afloat and for aid.) Citizens: 'LONG LIVE KING RAMA AND QUEEN SITA! LONG LIVE THE PRINCES! '(Sundarata sighs, realizing the people have not known about the king and queen's passing. Meanwhile, Lava and Kusha arrive and as their car rolls through the city they are surprised to see it bustling and everything is back to normal. They arrive in the royal palace and walk into the throne room. to their shock, they see someone behind the throne's curtain.) Lava: 'Mo..Mother? Is that you? You've recovered? '''Sundarata Devi: '''Don't you recognize your little sister? '''Kusha: '''Impossible! Show yourself pretender! Our sister passed away almost 10 years ago! '(Sundarata steps out from behind the curtain and the two princes stare at her in shock.) Sundarata Devi: 'Surprise! '''Lava: '''Suni...is that you?...You're here and grown up.... '''Kusha: '''So you've been handling all of this on your own?! And you were alive this whole time?! '''Sundarata Devi: '''Yes. They kept me locked away in secret. '''Lava: '''What about mother and father? '''Sundarata Devi: '''They didn't make it...after you were both sent away for treatment they reached out to the only capable member of the royal family left, me. But I agreed to it on the condition that I am simply acting queen until you both recover, and I always keep my word. '(Sundarata takes off the crown and hands it to Lava.) Sundarata Devi; 'It is your turn to rule, brother. And my time to return to New Troy, there are those wwho need me there. '''Kusha: '''Sister! Please, don't go! You've proven yourself worthy for the throne. You've managed to pull our nation out of a crisis, please, stay. '''Sundarata Devi: '''I'm sorry, I can't my place is in New Troy. '''Lava: '''We understand...promise us you'll come back to visit every one in a while? '''Sundarata Devi: '''I believe that can be arranged. '(She hugs her brothers and leaves through a portal. Lava looks at the crown in his hands, he looks at the throne. He walks up and places the crown on his head. He is now the new king. The camera cuts to the people learning of the King and Queen's deaths and to the Royal funeral. Through the crowd, Lava and Kusha could barely make out Sundarata. She smiles at them and leaves her flower garland by the pyre. They watch on as she leaves, they smile knowing that she is alive and well. The camera then cuts to Lava's coronation ceremony, he notices several gifts from New Troy from his sister. He and Kusha smile as a new era for Ayodhya begins and the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes